the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Sorcerer's Arena
Disney Sorcerer's Arena is an upcoming mobile and desktop game released by Disney and Glu Mobile. It will feature many Disney and Pixar characters in a strategy-battle game. Summary "Disney Sorcerer’s Arena combines real-time RPG strategy with squad-based combat, pulling Disney and Pixar Characters directly from their collectible cards right into battle. Tap to unlock a bold and competitive world, where teams of enchanted characters collide! Assemble your roster from scores of battle-ready characters, each with their own unique abilities and spells to unleash. Dominate foes in the action-packed arena where every choice you make and every spell you cast determines your legacy. Compete in single-player, PVP, and live events as you earn high stakes rewards in this unending quest to be legendary. Disney Sorcerer’s Arena features over 100 classic to contemporary Disney & Pixar characters - from Ariel to Zeus, Sulley, Jack Skellington, Maleficent, Merida, Davey Jones, Darkwing Duck, Demona, and many more!" Gameplay The game can be played either single-player or player-versus-player(PVP). Each character is suited with unique skillsets and magical spells, offering many strategic ways to play. The game will feature daily quests and offer rewards and upgrades in order to complete against toher players. * Authentic Real-Time Strategy: Control every moment of the battle with second-to-second controls. Your choices determine your legacy. * Build Your Disney Roster: Collect scores of Battle-Ready Disney and Pixar Characters at their fiercest and most competitive. Every character in your deck has unique abilities, spells, and upgrades to unleash in battle. * Dominate The Action: Unleash your own skills and strategies to win Single Player, PVP, and Club battles. Every time you enter the arena, your legacy is on the line! * Earn High Stakes Rewards: Play your way to the top of the leaderboards to earn unique rewards, badges, and upgrades. * Join the Community: Connect and compete with global chat, special events, clubs, leaderboards and more starting day one. The Nightmare Before Christmas The game will feature Jack Skellington as a playable hero, Oogie Boogie as a playable villain, and Zero as apart of Jack's abilities. It is currently unknown whether there will be more Nightmare characters available to play. Jack Skellington Jack Skellington makes an appearance as a playable hero. He has a role as Support with a Medium range. 25 tokens are needed to unlock him, and he listed with 2 stars. His card can be first seen in the trailer, with his silhouette standing just before the Spiral Hill. Abilities: * FEARSOME THROW ''' * '''ZERO! * SCARY FACE * HAIL THE PUMPKIN KING Oogie Boogie Oogie Boogie also makes an appearance as a playable villain. He is first seen in the game's trailer, standing with the other Disney villains and getting attacked by the heroes. 10 tokens are needed to unlock him, and is listed with one star. He has a role of Defense with a Short range. Abilities: * OOGIE BOOGIE MAN ''' * '''CREEPY CRAWLY CURE * TIME TO PLAY * FRIGHTFUL SHADOW Gallery Jack sorcerer arena .png Jack arena .gif Category:Video Games Category:Media Category:Mediamass Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas